youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarrlok Agni Kais
Agni Kais Tarrlok (AKM047) on July 14th, 2010. It was a still night when these pups popped up. He had two brothers by the name of Noatak (AKM046) and Amon (AKM048), and one sister by the name of Zelular (AKF049). Their female parent was and is the alpha of the Agni Kais, Toph. Their male parent is Zuko who has the same stance as Toph. At only a few months Zelular was predated. It may have been caused due to her curious characteristic. She would usually wander off on occasion. The three brothers stuck close to each other after their only sister dissapeared. Noatak would usually lead trips around the den, but Tarrlok was not pleased. He challenged his brother for the role, but his brother would not back down from such a honor. The two would share cold glares but Tarrlok remained seated after their quarrel. When Tarrlok reached the age of one along with his brother. Tarrlok wasn't interested in hunting, unlike his brother Noatak who would watch the pack from a distance. Instead Tarrlok inquired in to the border duty. He would usualy seek out for any tresspasing wolves, hungry for a border skirmish. He quickly gained the ability to catch hares and rodents as such and would usually spend his time in that style along with border patrols. He would avoid babysitting as he would get restless watching petite bodies tumble through the snow or dirt. Roving When the three brothers were almost two they felt the need to mate. Listening to the voice inside him Tarrlok departed, noticing their brother going Amon and Noatak trailed after him. This time Tarrlok was certain he wouldn't let Noatak lead. He blocked out any path that Noatak can take to the front and soon Noatak submitted. Tarrlok's paws carried him out of the dry Amethyst land scapes, introducing him to Slough. This place was new to him and he would take every chance to take in wiffs of different objects on their way. Though engaged with the unfamiliar landscapes Tarrlok led his brothers in to the Commando's land. The resident males noticed the three and went in for the kill.Tarrlok and his brothers noticed the raging males and rushed away. Their bodys still small as it hasn't developed totally giving them the advantage of speed. Amon was hard on Tarrlok's heels but Noatak was slightly slower and as the resident males started to catch up to him Noatak was forced to veer, using his agility to avoid them. But not only did Noatak avoid the powered males he also avoided Tarrlok and Amon. The two avoided howling though they stayed back and searched for him, unable to find their brother they left the Commando's. They soon tresspased in to the land of the Young Ones pack. They weren't welcome and were chased off several times. Exhausted and weak the two headed back, scavenging on the left overs of the Young Ones' kills before leaving. When they returned Noatak was already there, though he had some minor wounds. Taking advantage of the lone wolf's weak state, Tarrlok dominated his own brother. Amon immitated his brother, protecting his rank. Tarrlok took place as a subordinate wolf, which suited him, for now. To this day, Tarrlok still lives in the Agni Kais as a strong subordinate wolf, who still aims for the throne. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Agni Kai Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters